


Love Me To Break It

by sakurasound



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Platonic Lee Chan & Wen Junhui, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasound/pseuds/sakurasound
Summary: For him, food is a blessing to this world. Chicken will heals our hearts, life is hamburger, my destiny is chicken, yeah, something like that. Jun really love his food.- I don't know why wrote this *sigh*. Guess, I just bored? -





	1. I am Jun

Jun really likes being lazy under the sun, feeling the sunlight on his body making him warmth. One thing that he loves about sunbathing is he don't need to wear sunblock, well, he thinks that's pointless anyway. 

Now, let's move to another thing that he loves. Jun loves to sleep. There are days that he will taking a nap under the sunlight, not light directly you know, like at least feeling the sunlight probbing from the leaves on the trees. However, in most day as, in the past two years, he enjoys sleeping on the bed of the person he loves, burying himself in the smells of home while totally abandoning his own bed.

However, as much as he loves to sleep and being lazy under the warmth of the sunlight, he likes to eat more than the other two. For him, food is a blessing to this world. Chicken will heals our hearts, life is hamburger, my destiny is chicken, yeah, something like that. Jun really love his food. 

Now, now, there's one more thing that Jun likes, no, not likes but loves. Can you guys guess? No worries, I will just tell you. One thing that Jun loves a little less than how he loves food is affection from people around him. He loves the way people around him cuddling him, they really likes it when Jun cuddling closely to their chest or putting his face on their neck. They also really likes to kiss him on his head. They also often cooing at him, telling him that he is cute and pretty. In short, people around him really spoil him because he can be whiny and people still cooing at him before proceedings giving him what he wants. That's Jun's charms. 

But, now, even charms can't bring him back right? Bring back that person that Jun loves. Round eyes blinking in the dark room as Jun remembers about that person. Jun really miss him. He then buries his head on the pillow used by that person. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Oh, you're back? Finally. You don't know how much Jun missing you that it's making the house gloomy. Please go see him." His mother greets him after giving him a short hug. He nods and pads to his room, the place he knows Jun currently in. 

"Jun?" He calls, peeking his head through the door. There's one beat of silence before his ears being attack by a heart-wrenching cries. 

"Meooww." Instantly, a small fluffy ball of fur comes running to him on its short legs. The moment when the small fluffy ball of fur stops in front him, assaulting him with more whiney cries, front paws already on his pants while big round eyes looks at him expectantly. The boy chuckles before bending down, picking up the kitten and cradle the bicolour of cream and white kitten in his arm. He kiss the small head before proceeding to scratch around the small folded ears, triggering a loud purring. 

Still cradling the kitten in his arm, the boy enters his room and flicks the lights on before making his way to the bed. 

"Meowwww." 'I miss you, Chan!'

The boy chuckles and kiss the small head again. "I miss you too, Jun." 

"Meow." 'Don't leave me again.'

The boy frowns at that and sadly shaking his head. He sighs. "I can't do that, Junnie. You do know I have to work, right?" The kitten, Jun, just blinks his round eyes while looking at his human. 

"Meowwww." ' I don't want you to leave me.'

Chan's heart breaks at that heart-wrenching cries. He however don't say anything, just keep on cradling the feline in his arms, occasionally kiss the Scottish Fold Munchkin kitten on the head, he is wondering whether is it okay to bring Jun with him.


	2. Yawawoooo~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan in the middle of enjoying his spaghetti, when Jun come. Something happen.

Chan can't believes it! It's like a dream only that it's feels real. He still can remembers how Key-sunbaenim and Taemin-sunbaenim sitting in front of him, looking handsome and smiling warmly at him. They cooing at how he has a good manner before feeding him spaghetti that tastes so good! Every time they feed him, Chan thinks that the spaghetti tastes better. It's probably because the cook is amazing but Chan is sure it's because of SHINee-sunbaenims feeding him.

Chan continues enjoying the spaghetti fed by his SHINee-sunbaenims, once in a while the complimenting with a full-mouth about how good the food tastes, prompting the two older man to chuckle and coddle him more. He just smiles shyly at them before it is Key-sunbaenim's turn to feed him. Chan flushes as the older male making an airplane flying gesture complete with sound before the older male urges him to open his mouth. Opening his mouth, Chan feels like, this time, the spaghetti tastes weird. It's like the spaghetti suddenly turns too thin and bushy. It's until the spaghetti entering his nose that he feels like sneezing does he realizes that there's no SHINee-sunbaenims, there's no them feeding him and even there's no spaghetti! Instead, there's only Jun sleeping on his body, fluffy cream tail in his mouth and nose. Removing the tail carefully from his face, Chan closes his eyes. He wants to sleep more. He however opens his eyes back and gasped. 

Removing Jun from his body that automatically triggering whines from him, Chan stares at Jun's head. He then looks at the fluffy tail and gasps. Why Jun looks like this?! Putting his hand on Jun's body, Chan shakes the body until a pair of beautiful eyes opens and looking at him. Jun yawns and stretch his body before putting his head back on Chan's bed, tail swaying lazily. 

"Hyung! Now, it's not the time for laying like this! What happened? I know that today is fifteenth of May, but, you have tail and ears on top of your head!" Chan exclaims. He once in a while, will addresses Jun as 'hyung'. Jun just stares at the younger lazily from his laying position, making Chan groans. 

"Meow." 'Of course I have tail and ears on top of my head, silly Chan. I am a cat.' Chan groans, burying his face in his hand before he remembering something, making him perking up. "No, you wait!" With that Chan getting out of the bed to his backpack that he brought with him yesterday.

Rummaging the bag, he lets out an excited 'aha' when he found the thing that he searching for. Running back to his bed and literally jumps on it making Jun hisses at him with his tail fluff out of shock. Jun however drops his defensive stance once he sees that it's only Chan and lay back on the bed with his back facing Chan. Seeing that, Chan urges Jun to wake up, once again triggering series of cries that making Chan looks at Jun weirdly. 

Sitting on the bed, Jun looks at Chan like he judging the younger male. Chan internally cooing at that, because for Chan, Jun has the prettiest and cutest eyes ever, although he looks at Chan critically right now. 

Pouting but still wants to show something, he fiddles around his phone he took from his bag earlier. He glances at Jun who is rubbing his eyes, fighting his sleepiness. He turns back to his task and quickly starts the camera application. Quickly changing it front camera, he shoves his phone to Jun's face, making him hisses once again.

His phone falls on the bed as Chan raises both of his hands as a sign that he don't meant harm, he says, "No, hyung. Look at your reflection from the camera. You look...," Stopping his sentence midway to see Jun's reaction, only to has him blinking his eyes and looking at him expectantly with his big eyes, Chan hesitantly continues, "Different, I guess." He finishes and picks up the electronic device from the bed to scoot closer to Jun and shows it to him. 

"Look here, hyung. Today is May fifteenth, day fifteen of this month which is the only day in a month you turn to your original body. But, look here. You has cat ears on top of your head." Chan stops talking at Jun's whining. He looks at the other male worrily because Jun not whining like he used to when he was in his human body, but, like when he is cat. He is worried if Jun also suddenly can't speak and can only meowing. 

Patting the now half human and half cat shoulder, Chan continues, "Its small hyung. Since yours are folded. A cap can hide it. Don't worry. But, what I worry now you you also have tail. It's must be uncomfortable to hide it in pants. But we think about that later. Now, hyung this is the first time this happen. Before this, you appeared normal, its weird." Burying his face, Jun cries making Chan alarms at the sound. 

"Hyung, try calling my name." 

Jun whimpers but obeys at the younger's request. "Meow." 'Chan.' Jun's eyes widen at the sound coming out of his mouth. 

"Meow, meow, meow, meow!" 'Why I can't speaks normally?!' 

"Honestly I don't know hyung. Have you do anything that offends 'him'?" Jun whines and shaking his head. Why would Jun offends 'him' anyway. 

"Meowww." 'Help me, Chan.' Chan looks at the older male pitifully. "What can I do to help you, hyung?" 

"Meow." 'Go to that desk and retrieve a paper on the table. I wrote a spell how to summon him.' Nodding, Chan scampers to the said table in front of the window and retrieves the paper. When he returns sitting in front of Jun and stares at the spell dumbly before looking at Jun weirdly, he asks, "How can you read this spell now, hyung? I mean you can't make any sound except for mewing and purring." 

Calmly Jun replies, "Meow." 'It's you who will read it and perform it, Chan.' Chan groans and looks at Jun as if the older male had betrayed him. Well, judging from the spell, it really did sounds like Jun really did betrayed Chan. 

Jun grins at Chan's somber face. He gleefully adds, "Meow, meow." 'Oh, you can't just read it though. You also need to do a silly dance. Anything.' Chan groans and burying his face in his hand. 

"Meowwww." 'Please, Chan.' Chan huffs at Jun's pleading. Slowly getting out of the bed with the paper in one hand, Chan takes a deep breath. He slowly mouthing the spell in order to remember it. He thinks that it will a hassle to do the dance he plans to do if he holds the paper. After a moment when he finally remembers the spell correctly he put the paper on the bed. Looking at Jun before performing the ritual to call the cat guardian, Chan starts, "Yawawooo. Yahha, yahha, yahha, yeheh, yeheh. Yawawooo." Now, the spell itself is embarrassing and with Chan chooses the 'Harololo' dance, the silly dance that becomes the inside jokes among his members, while chanting the spell, the ritual becomes hundred times more embarrassing. Jun who watches the other male from bed purring as a sign that he is happy with what Chan do. 

Now, the spell needs to be repeat for nine times and the longer Chan chanting and dancing to it, the redder his face turns. Chan however do it earnestly, wanting to help Jun. He also don't want to disappoint the older. So, when he finishes the ritual and a puff of smoke appears, Chan flinches. He stands, mouth open and eyes wide at the effect of the ritual. This is his first time helping Jun performing it. He always thought that only Jun can calling for the guardian, but now, seeing the effects of the ritual he just did, he astonish. He do know about the existence of the cat guardian from Jun's story, but he never meets him. Jun once mentioned that when the cat guardian in his human form he looks like one of the singer in the videos Chan watched.

"Meow." 'No....' Chan looks at Jun who now has his head down, looking sad. 

"Hyung?" 

"Meow, meow." 'Chan, thanks for trying. But, it looks like the cat guardian won't appear today. The smoke in different colour anyway. He must be busy. This is not the first time, anyway.'

Appearing Jun who is sitting on the bed, Chan hugs the older male. He runs his hand on the small of his back and whispering comforting words to Jun. Pulling back from the hug to ask Jun to lay on the bed to cuddle, Chan puts his hand on Jun's head, massaging the scalp. Occasionally his hand nearing the small cat ears on top Jun's head and pets around its triggering purrs from the older. Hearing Jun's purrs, Chan knows everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~~~


	3. Spoiled Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan have to go back to Seoul, their parents worried while Jun is sulking.

Chan knows that this will happen the day he has to leave for Seoul. 

"Meowwwwwwwww~~~!" 'Don't leaveeeeeee.' Jun cries from Chan's feet. Chan becomes sad at Jun's cries. He actually don't want to leave the kitten, but, what can he do? He has responsibility now. He is a member of Seventeen, a popular Korean pop group. Seventeen for him is his brothers, his dream that now comes true, and his passion. Shortly, Seventeen is his everything and he can't abandon his everything although he loves Jun so much. 

Sighing, Chan crouching so that he is closer to the kitten. Yesterday was so crazy with Chan waking up to Jun's human form who has cat ears and tail. He also can't speak normally like before, only mewing and purring and Chan found that it's so weird because Jun in his human form. Luckily, Jun is well-loved in this house. Everyone adore him so when he walked out of the door, pouting and wearing only oversized shirt and boxer that Chan borrowed from Mingyu, everyone in the kitchen cooed at him. Chan's father, no, their father even squeezed Jun in a hug, repeatedly saying how cute Jun is. Their mother while also cooing at Jun, can't help but asking what happened to Jun that the boy answered with mewing. Now, that Jun in his kitten form, Chan is relieves but at the same time he is worried that he will cave in and bring Jun with him. Not that Chan won't cave in when Jun in his human form, because he always soft for Jun, but, Jun in his human form is dependable and understanding. Although sometimes he can be childish that the residents in Lee's household think that it's endearing, Jun actually is like Chan's older brother. Jun in his kitten form though is another case. He can get so whiny. In short, people around him spoil him rotten. That doesn't means that Jun in his human form not whiny because he is, sometimes, but it's so rare. Sometimes, Chan can't even believes that his fluffy bicolour of cream and white kitten and Jun are one because they are so different. One minute, Jun can be so cute asking cutely to their mother for food, then another minute he can sits besides Chan and comforting him when he is sad. When Chan asked, Jun just shrugged and said that's probably because he is a Gemini. 

Chan now crouching in front of the whining kitten, placing one of his hand on the soft furs. He runs his hand on the kitten body automatically triggering purrs from Jun. 

"Junnie, you can't follow me. My dorm is not a good place for you. You will be lonely because I'm always away." The purring stops and Jun looks at Chan with his big round eyes and mewing. Chan groans because why Jun has to be so cute? Their parents whose observing their exchange, looks at each other worryingly. Jun now has his claws planted on Chan's pants and while still looking at Chan with his big innocent round eyes. All the three humans in the house know that this is not a good sign. Sooner or later they will cave in. Exchanging nervous glance towards each other, their parents decides to put a stop to it. 

"Jun, it's okay. Chan will come back later. Now, let go of Chan. We eat now okay?" Their mother coax, voice so soft like she is talking to a child. Jun looks at their mother with his claws still planted on Chan's pants. Their mother flinches at the eyes directed at her. It's looks so sad that she almost opening her mouth and ask Chan to bring Jun. She however manages to withstand the cute eyes.

"Meowwwwwww." 'No! Mama, please. I want to follow Chan. I miss Chan. I promise I'll be good.' All three of them sigh. Jun blinks and looks at their father.

"Meowwwww." 'Papa please. I really miss Chan. I think I'll be sad and miserable if I can't follow him.' 

"Have you stop loving me, Junnie? Who will accompany papa and mama then if you follow Chan?" Their father states sadly. 

Jun answers with a loud mewing to say, 'no, I always love papa and mama. Believe me!' The loud mewing then follows by a soft one, "Meoww." 'But, I just miss Chan. It's okay if you don't allow me then.' With that, Jun retreats his claws from Chan's pants and walks further inside their house. He however stops when Chan shouts, "Junnie! Come here, let me kiss you before I go." The small kitten however don't even turning back and just keep walking further on his short legs. 

The three humans looks at each other before their eyes direct to the hallway that previously had Jun walked while looking so sad. Looking at his parents worryingly, Chan asks, "Will he be okay, papa, mama?" 

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Do you know that you are such a spoiled kitty?" Chan touches Jun's pink nose with his index finger lovingly. The kitten currently cradled in Chan's arms, his tiny head rested on Chan's chest while purring contentedly. They are on their way to Seoul with their parents father driving. Their mother who sits on the passenger seat laughs happily at that, while their father just chuckling.

"Don't say like you are not involved in spoiling him. Don't forget you also contributes to his spoiled behaviour." Their mother states. Chan chuckles while their father loudly says that how his wife statement is right. Jun on the other purrs loudly, elated that he can follows his human to Seoul. He is so giddy and he can't wait to meet Chan's friends. Wait for Jun, Seoul!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just want to thank everyone who read this story and leaving kudos too! I really appreciate it.


	4. The Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun meets the boys for the first time. 
> 
> I just want to say thanks if you still read this story. One more thing, I'm sorry that this chapter is long. You probably bored while reading this, but if you manage to read until the end, I just want to say, thanks!

Chan, despite always being careful with what he do and also considerate of his members, he forgets that bringing Jun also can bring trouble to their dorm life. It's all because of Jun's cute big eyes and how sad he looked like when their father and mother said that he can't follow Chan. Sure, Chan remembers about the consequences of bringing Jun when the kitten asked him for the first time. After that, he forgets about the consequences. He was so happy when he saw how happy Jun was snuggling to his chest when they were still in their father car. 

Jun, if he was happy when he was snuggling to Chan's chest on the way to the latter's dorm, he actually still happy, despite, Chan's restlessness about his current situation. Currently, he is on top of Soonyoung's chest at the dorm living room. The kitten has his paws folded under his body, big eyes looking at the male curiously with the male shaking and shouting at his members to move the cat. 

The living room is in chaos with even the members who stay downstairs now in the upstairs dorm, courtesy of some members phoning them. All of them, currently crowding over Soonyoung and the kitten. The boy on the floor can't stop pleading his members to take the kitten away. He even crying and complaining about how the little devil can enters their dorm. Some of them, like Wonwoo, Jihoon and Mingyu laugh at Soonyoung's teary complaints and even recording it. The others just look at Soonyoung dumbly, clueless of what to do. 

The truth is, they don't know that Jun is Chan's cat and it's actually their youngest who brings the kitten into their dorm. They don't know about it because Chan still don't tell them. The chaos of Jun peacefully sitting on top of Soonyoung's chest started because of sulky Jun.

"Chan? Why are you not getting inside?" A deep voice that sounding so confuse asks Chan. Chan goes stiff, making him thinking that how out of the eleven members of Seventeen excluding him, Wonwoo is the first one finding him with Jun? He gulps knowing that he is doom. It's not like he don't like the older, no! He is fonds of the older, but, Wonwoo also can't found out that he brings Jun with him. Wonwoo don't have any problem with dog, in fact, he loves dog. But, with a cat... Now, can Chan sends Jun back home. Is it too late? Wonwoo always glaring at any cats that tried to get close to him. Chan once found him pushing a cat gently using his foot. The behaviour, it was not harsh because it's more like nudging it in order to push the cat away from him. That actually is enough for Chan to hide Jun from Wonwoo though, because the older never likes cat. Feeling like there is an imaginary emergency alarm blaring inside of him at Wonwoo's presence near him, Chan starts to panic. 

His panic worsen, when Jun cries that actually sounds like he is in pain. "Meowwwwww." 'Channn, you okay?'  
"Wait, Chan. What is that that sound? Do you hear that?" Stiffening even more, Chan looks at Jun pleadingly, wanting the cat to keep quiet. Jun seems to understand that as he nuzzles into Chan's chest.  
"Chan? You seems kinda weird?" Wonwoo asks again. Chan laughs nervously and while scratching his nape awkwardly, he answers, "No hyung, I'm okay. Don't worry. And, the sound you asked me earlier, it just my farting sound, hyung. Don't worry." Chan laughs nervously. He can't sees it since he don't even looks at Wonwoo when he is talking, but, if he is looking at the older, he can sees how Wonwoo's forehead wrinkles in confusion before he frowns at the younger's weird behaviour.

"Right." Wonwoo answers before brushing past Chan to get inside. He don't even sparing Chan a glance. Chan, relieves that the older male not pressing further about his behaviour, releases a breath that he don't realised he holding.  
"Meow." 'Chan.' Jun calls. Chan looks at the kitten in his arms and sees that Jun is sulking. Of course, it's hard to tell that Jun is sulking in his cat form, but, Jun have been with Chan for years, so he knows Jun's antics so well. Now, in his kitten form, Jun has his small turns at the right side meaning that he don't even looks at Chan when he called his human. If cat can pouting, Chan bet that a pout must be plastered on Jun's mouth already. A smile blooming on Chan's lips at the cute behaviour. Chan touches the small head and runs his fingers on the small head, lovingly petting Jun. Jun automatically purring and leans more into Chan's hand making the younger chuckles. The kitten, upon hearing his human chuckling, abruptly stops his purring and hissing at the younger. 

"Meowww! Meoww!" 'Did my mewing sounds like your fart? I can't believe you!' Chan laughs. Jun hisses at Chan's reaction and starts to wriggle in Chan's hold.  
"Meoww." 'Put me down. I hate you!' Chan laughs even louder that it's amazing none of the members come to ask him why he sounds so happy. Jun, upon hearing Chan's laughter sulking even more as he continues to wriggle so that Chan can let him go.  
He whines. "Meowwwwww." 'Let me go, Chan Channieeeee.' Chan laughs even more but still crouching to put the kitten on the ground. Jun, now finally on his own feet looks at Chan like he is judging the younger and when Chan looks at him with a teasing smile, he quickly looks away and turns his body, cream tail swaying with sass. He then looks at Chan again, mewing to say whether Chan can laugh after this or not. Chan just grins, eyes still has that teasing glint that Jun quickly turns his head away from his human and runs to the direction where he can smells eight scents. 

That was how all of the members of Seventeen somehow crowding over Soonyoung. They even start to fighting about how to move the kitten on top of Soonyoung's chest. Some of them even give unreasonable proposal like nudging the kitten using broom in the direction of a box and then after that, put the box outside. Chan starts to sweat at his members ridiculous proposal. He can't let something happen to Jun!  
Biting his lips in nervousness, Chan slowly approaching the kitten who now sleeping peacefully on top of Soonyoung's chest. Jun must be comfortable that he is sleeping on top of Soonyoung's chest like that. It can't be help though, because cat tend to gravitate toward warm place. 

"Chan, no. We don't know whether it's clean or not." Jeonghan warns as he intercepts Chan's attempt by tugging the younger's wrist. Chan whines asking the older to let him go as he sees his Minghao goes to the kitchen to retrieve a broom. The other member like Seungkwan already crouching at Soonyoung's right side, box in his hand. 

Needing to get away from Jeonghan to save Jun, Chan looks at Jeonghan pleadingly while the older looks at him, unimpressed with his behaviour. 

"No, Chan. That cat, it may scratch or bites you. Just let them handle it." 

"But-" 

"No but. As my baby, you have to listen to me." Jeonghan says sternly. Chan huffs and pouts at Jeonghan's claim that he is the older's baby. Eyes still fixing to the rest of his members, he sees how Minghao hands the broom to Joshua and pulling Hansol with him and walking to join Jeonghan and the worried Chan. Jisoo, who now holding the broom gulps and looks at the kitten who sleeps on Soonyoung's chest. He rapidly hands the broom to Seokmin making the younger boy gasps and frantically shaking his head as a sign that he can't just move the kitten from Soonyoung using the broom. Shaking his head, with eyes brimming with tears at the image of hurting the kitten, he hands the broom to Seungcheol, their only hope now. Seungcheol stares at the broom in his hand dumbly and with a sigh he approaches Soonyoung. Chan gasps and whines at Jeonghan to let him go. 

"No!!!!!!!!!!" The broom trickles Chan's back as he lunged forward to protect Jun from the broom. Everyone except for Soonyoung who is groaning in pain, gasps at their youngest action. 

"Meow. Meowwwwww." 'Chan? You okay.' Amiss the gasping, a soft mewing catches Chan's attention and some of the members who stand close. Chan groans and sits, not forgetting to move Jun from Soonyoung. Cradling the kitten to his chest, he ignores the way his members gasping at the way he handle the cat. 

"Meowwwww." 'I'm sorry, Chan.' Chan smiles pats the small head lovingly and getting up, aware of the eyes looking at his movement. 

"I'm sorry, hyung. But, this is my cat. His name is Jun. I brought him here since he wants to follow me. Can he stay here, hyung? And I'm sorry for creating ruckus." Chan bows. 

"Meoww." 'I'm sorry, too.' 

Seungcheol, sighing, slowly approaching Chan and pats the boy's shoulder. He also looks at Jun curiously while the kitten looks at him with his cute round eyes. 

Jun mewing excitedly. "Meow!" 'Hi!' Seungcheol who is taken aback at the excited mewing stumbles a few feet behind. Composing himself, he approaches Chan again, this time standing quite far from the younger. He looks at the rest of his members who wait what he wants to say about Chan and Jun. Glancing at Jeonghan and Jisoo with them only shrug, he sighs. Clearing his throat, he states, "It's okay for a few days, I think. The truth is Chan, none of us are cat person. I think it's only you among us. So, I'm worried if we somehow hurt your cat. Also, your cat is still a baby. We have a busy lifestyle, Chan. We rarely at home. That means we have to leave him at home. He might feels lonely and he also might pee and poo all over the dorm. I don't want that to happen." Chan's shoulder slumps at that while Jun also looking sad. 

Jun however peeks up when he remembers something. He loudly cries to his human. "Meow, meow, meow. meowwwwwww." 'Chan, tell them that I don't do any of that. Tell them that I am a good kitty.' Chan shakes his head at that. Jun upon seeing that, continues whining drawing the others attention at his continuous mewing. 

"I, okay. I'll send him after a few days." Jun mewing loudly at that as a protest but Chan just ignores the kitten. With a sigh and shoulder slumped, Chan walks to his room, still cradling Jun, leaving the rest of his members at the living room looking at him worryingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So, Jun finally meets the boys. I know, I know you might be disagree at how I wrote that the boys are dog person, but this is only a plot. Remember, I only own the plot and not their awesome self. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Now, now, tell me, how many of you fooled by me? Hehe, I hope you enjoy it. I just want to say that this will be a series but, I'm lazy changing the "associations" section. 
> 
> I will update the tag when there are new characters or pairings out. One more thing, I just realize that I tends to introduce Chan in the story in the very beginning. Just want to say, Chan, Jun and the rest of Seventeen deserve all the loves in this world! 💞💕💖


End file.
